Un extraño caso
by kirino03
Summary: Una historia corta (o esa era la idea) de cómo podría haber sido el encuentro en un caso entre los protagonistas de éstas series (una de las posibilidades al menos)
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeno, ya que soy muuy fan de estas dos magníficas series, se me ocurrió que sería divertido juntarlas en un oneshoot peero se me alargó y terminé con unos 5 capitulos .

Antes que nada, un pequeño aviso, este no es un fic yaoi ni por el estilo, y tampoco voy a pensar en ningún tipo de escena o así para que encajen épocas y lugares. Será una especie de mezcla, en Londres, y época victoriana de Kuroshitsuji, pero seguramente meteré objetos o frases modernas de el mentalista, para que encaje o porque sí. Lo escribo por diversión no quiero comerme la cabeza en esas cosas, así que agradecería que no criticarais la falta de precisión histórica que pueda haber.

"Era otra mañana tranquila en la mansión Phantomhive. O al menos todo lo tranquila que podía ser con las explosiones producidas en la cocina por el "chef" de la mansión, Bard, con su fiel lanzallamas. En otro lado de la gran vivienda, estaba la sirvienta, Mei, que intentaba, sin éxito, sacar la vajilla y poder prepararla para la visita que recibirían al anochecer, aunque terminó toda hecha añicos en el suelo. Se quedó mirando los trozos unos segundos.

-¡BUAAAAAAAA! -lloró- ¡Sebastiaaaan! ¡Losientoo!- se disculpó de rodillas al mayordomo que acababa de entrar al escuchar el ruido, y la miraba con cara entre cansada, y enfadada.

-Aah... -suspiró Sebastian- Mei, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que tengas cuidado con los platos? Si siempre se te caen, deberías bajarlos de uno en uno y con el mayor cuidado posible. -la regañó, mientras recogía los pedazos.

-¡eso, eso!, ¡je,je! -una grave risa se oyó desde la entrada de la estancia.- oye, Sebastian, hay que comprar más carne, la que había está algo chamuscada, je.

El chef, aún con los pelos revueltos, y quemados, y el lanzallamas en la espalda, se llevó un cigarro a la boca al acabar la frase.

El mayordomo se giró, para estar de cara a Bard.

-No deberías regañar a Mei. Tú has quemado, ejem -Sebastian se aclaró la garganta- ¡TRES CUARTOS DE LA COCINA Y CASI TODA LA COMIDA! ¡Ve a limpiar inmediatamente! - gruñó quitándole el arma al cocinero.

-¡yo recogeré esto ahora mismo! - informó la sirvienta, aún de rodillas y con lágrimas detrás de sus enormes gafas.

Sebastian se limitó a soltar otro suspiro y salir del lugar. Se fue a vigilar a Finny, el jardinero. Por suerte esta vez no había destrozado el jardín, simplemente se paseaba y jugaba con los animalillos que había en él. Sebastian, desde una de las ventanas de la mansión, miraba, y hablaba consigo mismo.

-Bueno, uno de tres. Al menos éste no ha roto nada. Será mejor que me encargue del tema de la comida cuanto antes, y vaya a avisar al joven amo de su cambio de clase. -sacó un elegante reloj de bolsillo, lo miró un momento, y lo volvió a guardar- las diez y media, hora de las clases de violín.

Y con un ágil giro, se volvió por los pasillos de la mansión a la habitación de su joven amo.

*Toc* *Toc* -tocó dos veces la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, abrió.

-Joven amo- dijo al entrar- es la hora de cambiar de actividad.

Con una mirada a la doncella que estaba a su lado enseñándole los secretos del francés, ella recogió el libro y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes mandarle tareas para la próxima clase.

Olvidé mencionar que el joven conde que lidera la mansión, no es otro que Ciel Phantomhive, un temible noble de 13 años, con cabellos grisáceos y tono azulado, con un bello azul en el único ojo que llevaba al descubierto, puesto que el otro estaba oculto tras un parche de color negro.

Con una cara y tono tan serios como poco comunes en alguien de su edad, se dirigió a su fiel mayordomo.

-Sebastian, haz que pase la maestra de violín. Cuanto antes comience antes acabaré y podré ocuparme de los asuntos importantes.

-Sí, mi señor. -contestó el mayordomo sin rechistar, con una pequeña reverencia.

No tardó en volver a subir junto a la maestra de su amo, y volver a salir cerrando la puerta.

-Pronto será la hora del té.- murmuró para sí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras- Será mejor que vaya preparándolo.

Y tras hacerlo cuidadosa y perfectamente, cuando se disponía a subírselo a su joven amo, un gran coche negro aparcaba en la entrada.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? -Se preguntó- No esperamos visita tan pronto...

Dejó la bandeja de plata en la mesa, y caminó hasta la puerta, justo a tiempo para abrirla antes de que los inesperados visitantes llamaran. Una mujer en uniforme y un hombre trajeado aparecieron al otro lado.

-Eemm.. ¿Está... el conde... emm, en casa? - logró preguntar la mujer. Y enseñando una placa de policía, continuó- Somos de la brigada de homicidios.

-Lo siento.- contestó Sebastian, aún algo extrañado- pero no hemos llamado a ninguna brigada de policía.

-¡Je! -soltó el hombre que la acompañaba- So venimos porque nos hayáis llamado, sino porque hemos recibido una carta de amenaza.

-No creo que eso le interese a mi señor.

-la carta de amenaza,- continuó el hombre- es hacia tu señor. Por eso estamos aquí. Nos han ordenado no perderle de vista pase lo que pase. Hasta que se resuelva el caso.

-hmm, perdone mi indiscreción, pero han dicho que eran de homicidios... esto no debería...

-No hemos dicho que no hubiera muertos.- interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa picarona.- No es el único noble al que han amenazado.

-De momento, - siguió la mujer- es el último. Los otros dos ya están muertos.

El intrigado mayordomo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, y luego les invitó a pasar.

\- Debo avisar al señor sobre esto. Enseguida vuelvo. Por favor, tomen asiento. Es la hora del té y al joven amo no le gusta perdérsela.

Y tras terminar la frase, Sebastian subió a buscar a su señor.

-¿Joven... amo? - preguntó Lisbon, la mujer, a su compañero, Patrick Jane. - ¿Porque le llamó joven?

-¿No lo sabes?- contestó Jane con tono burlón- El cabeza de familia de los Phantomhive tiene 13 años. Aunque se dice que su actitud no lo aparenta. La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de conocerle en persona, he leído alguna que otra historia sobre él, pero ya sabes, nunca es lo mismo.

-¡Por eso le regalaste esas entradas a Grace y a Riksby, para poder venir tú como mi acompañante!

-Hey, solo quería asegurarme, y no está bien deber favores al jefe - contestó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

El elegante mayordomo volvió a aparecer en la sala, sujetando una bandeja de plata en su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba el té que había preparado.

-El señor bajará enseguida. ¿Desearían una taza de té? -preguntó, mostrando los recipientes y las pastas de té.

-No gracias.- contestó secamente Lisbon.

-Yo sí, por favor. No todos los días un mayordomo te ofrece té de primera calidad en la mansión de un conde. -aceptó Patrick.

Sebastian asintió y sirvió el té. En ese instante el joven Conde apareció por las escaleras, con su cara y pose serias de siempre.

-Mi mayordomo me ha informado de que alguien ha osado amenazarme. -dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, y sin dejar de mirar a los inesperados invitados.

-Qué mirada tan siniestra para alguien de su edad...-le susurró Lisbon a Jane.

Sebastian, que ahora estaba al lado de Ciel, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y le acomodó la silla al joven conde para que se sentara.

-No necesito vuestra protección.- comenzó a hablar Ciel, sin dejar de mirar cómo se movía el té que sujetaba con su mano derecha.- Pero si alguien amenaza mi nombre, lo lamentará. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

Lisbon y Jane cruzaron sus miradas, y parecieron mantener una fugaz conversación. Lisbon se aclaró la garganta.

-Verá, no tenemos mucha información. Nos llegó una carta de amenaza contra la familia Vent. Cuatro días después se encontró al cabeza de familia brutalmente asesinado en su propia mansión. Nadie sabe nada.

-Una semana más tarde, -continuó Patrick- nos llegó la misma carta, pero ésta vez estaba escrita amenazando a los Jhebwel. Diez días más tarde se encontró de nuevo al representante de la familia asesinado, de la misma horrible forma, también dentro de su casa.

-Por eso hemos venido. -explicó Lisbon- Las dos familias anteriores tampoco quisieron nuestra protección, por más que insistimos. Esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo. Lo evitaremos y cogeremos a ese ca...- Teresa paró al recordar la edad de Ciel-... malhechor.

Ciel arqueó una ceja y posó su taza vacía en la mesa.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No tenéis nada más?

Conde y mayordomo se miraron disimulada y rápidamente. Jane tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, hay una cuestión bastante posible que estamos barajando.- soltó en un tono picarón.- Creemos que las dos veces el asesino fue alguien de dentro, probablemente del servicio. Por eso debemos interrogarles a todos.

Lisbon ayudó a la propuesta de Jane mostrando una orden del juez.

-Quiera o no nuestra ayuda conde, - dijo Lisbon.- se la vamos a dar. Repito, que no dejaré que le ocurra nada.

-¡Tsk! - soltó Ciel.- Está bien, pero ninguno de mis sirvientes me traicionaría.

-No lo sabes hasta que ocurre...- dijo Patrick. -Yo me encargaré personalmente de hablar con ellos, después de charlar un rato cont... con usted. Hemos investigado un poco, y resulta que son todos bastante nuevos en su mansión. No deben de llevar siquiera tres años.

Ciel contestó con un gran silencio.

-¡Uf! ¡Qué emocionante es esto de hablar con un conde! - Jane cambió de tema mientras dejaba su taza de té, ahora vacía, en la mesa. - Un té realmente delicioso.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Sebastian recogía.

-Si me disculpan, - se excusó el mayordomo.- he de llevar esto a la cocina.

Y con una pequeña reverencia desapareció de la habitación.

-Él será el siguiente con el que hablaré. - dijo Patrick mirando la puerta por la que se había ido el mayordomo.

-Pues vale. -contestó Ciel. - Pregunte lo que se le antoje, pero pregúntelo rápido. Soy una persona ocupada.

-Lisbon, si quieres puedes volver a la oficina, esto me llevará un rato.

-No te lo crees ni tú. No pienso dejarte solo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Subamos arriba.- interrumpió el conde - Estaremos más cómodos.

-Si me permite, señorita Lisbon,- dijo Sebastian tras volver, ofreciéndole la mano, junto con una de sus mejores sonrisas- la puedo acompañar por la mansión mientras el señor Jane y el joven amo charlan.

Tras un pequeño gruñido por parte de Lisbon, que no quería perder de vista a su compañero, aceptó la invitación del encantador mayordomo.

-No se preocupe.- continuó Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír.- Estarán bien.

-¡No, no!-interrumpió Jane. - Yo me quiero dar una vuelta por aquí antes. Lisbon, ve tú con Ciel, yo iré con Sebastian.

Ciel gruñó.

-No puede andar haciendo lo que le venga en gana aquí, señor Jane. -dijo-.

-Yo diría que sí puedo.- contestó él- No me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer un niño mimado, criado entre algodones. Siempre te lo han dado todo hecho, y tus sirvientes se encargan de que continúe así. No aceptas un no por respuesta, porque siempre logras lo que se te antoja.

-¡Jane! -Gritó Lisbon, intentado detenerle, sin éxito.

-Desde aquel incendio, seguro que lo único que buscas es venganza, ¿verdad? Es tu único objetivo, y harás lo que sea para lograrla. Te gusta que sigan tus órdenes, pues bien, yo no las seguiré. No estoy aquí para eso. Aunque he de admitir que aun no entiendo lo del parche. En el informe indica bien claro que no sufriste ningún daño en aquel accidente pero, a pesar de que lo luces con orgullo, hay algo en él... que aborreces, o quizá sea t..- en ese instante Lisbon le cortó.

-¡Jane! ¡Ya vale!

El mayordomo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y susurró, para sí mismo;

-Esto va a ser muy... interesante.

-Señor Jane,- comenzó a contestar el conde, con una voz seria, pero calmada -no permito que nadie me hable de esa forma en mi propia casa. Además, yo no busco venganza por mis padres. Si deseo que aquellos que mancharon el nombre de los Phantomhive paguen por ello, es por mí. Por mí y por nadie más. Y sí, haré LO QU SEA para lograrlo. Ahora, -dijo, dándose la vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido- iré a mi estudio. Vengan si quieren hablar conmigo. Sebastian les atenderá de mientras.

-Sí, mi lord.-contestó el mayordomo, con su sonrisa y una reverencia.

Los tres miraron un momento cómo Ciel subía las escaleras.

-Por fin alguien te da una lección. - comentó Teresa.

Jane tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos.- dijo.- Sebastian, ¿Podrías comenzar por enseñarnos el jardín? Debe de ser precioso.

-Claro, señor Jane, por aquí- señaló el mayordomo al tiempo que comenzaba a andar en la dirección.- No sé cuáles son sus intenciones... cómo piensan ocuparse del asesino, me refiero, pero en cuanto decidan algo, o si reciben nueva información, por favor, háganmelo saber.

Sebastian abrió las puertas traseras revelando un bello y gran jardín repleto de diversas flores de diferentes colores que combinaban a la perfección entre ellas y el paisaje, con frondosos pinos al fondo, y un precioso cielo azul.

-Wow...- se le escapó a Lisbon.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Finnian, el jardinero, fuera corriendo hacia los visitantes.

-¡TENEMOS INVITADOOOS!- Exclamó- ¡Bienvenidos al jardín de los Phantomhive! Yo soy el jardinero, Finnian, -se presentó, con una gran y alegre sonrisa, y estirando la mano a modo de saludo- ¡Gusto en conocerlos!

-Finny...-le dijo Sebastian- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que debes tratar a los invitados más respetuosamente? Bueno, al menos hoy has estado haciendo un buen trabajo...

-¿Así que tú eres el jardinero?- dijo Jane- Pero... ¿solo tú?

-¡Síp! -contestó felizmente Finnian.

-Pues tienes esto precioso- dijo Lisbon, admirando el paisaje.

-¡Gracias! Pero la mayor parte de las veces es el señor Sebastian quien se encarga de esto.-contestó jugueteando con sus dedos- Yo suelo romper las cosas...

-Bueno...- concluyó el mayordomo mirando su reloj de bolsillo.- Será mejor que continuemos o se me hará tarde para preparar la comida.

Los tres volvieron dentro. Lisbon y Jane siguieron a Sebastian por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Acaso no tenéis cocineros para que preparen ellos las comidas? -preguntó extrañada Lisbon.

-Bardoy es el chef de la casa. -contestó Sebastan, sin parar de caminar.- Pero lo que hace suele acabar siendo poco comestible... Miren, aquí está la biblioteca.- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Vaya, no me importaría tener una como esta en mi casa...- comentó Jane mientras miraba las baldas y los libros con mucha atención.

Pasaron por varias habitaciones además de por la cocina, donde intercambiaron una corta conversación con el chef. Y continuaron la visita a otra habitación.

El mayordomo miró de nuevo su reloj.

-Lamento interrumpir pero debo bajar a la cocina par...- a mitad de frase un agudo grito que provenía del pasillo le interrumpió.

-¡Losientoooooo! ¡SEBAASTIAAAANN! ¡Me he confundido al preparar la habitación y no sé cómo poner las sábanas! -una cabeza color granate y unas enormes gafas aparecieron por el pasillo. - Ni las cortinas tampoco...

El mayordomo suspiró profundamente.

-Ella es Mei Rin, la "sirvienta" de la casa.

Mei volvió a disculparse ante el mayordomo. Y Patrick tomó la palabra;

-Ajá, así que aquí tenemos a la sirvienta. Pues no parece que tenga categoría como para servir a la nobleza...

-Y no la tiene.- sentenció Sebastian. -Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo. Mei, enséñales la mansión a nuestros invitados mientras yo me encargo de lo demás. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-¡Sí, Sebastian!- afirmó.

-Señores, la comida estará lista enseguida. Si lo desean pueden bajar al comedor en cuanto acaben, deben estar hambrientos. – dijo el mayordomo antes de salir silenciosamente a hacer sus tareas.

-El personal aquí no parece el propio del de una mansión de un noble. Solo hay tres, más el mayordomo...-comentó Jane mientras los tres salían de nuevo al pasillo.

-Bueno..- dijo Mei tímidamente.- está Tanaka. Él fue el mayordomo de la familia hasta aquel incidente. Ahora es el camarero. Por cierto..., ¿A ustedes qué les trae por aquí?

-Somos Jane y Lisbon.- contestó Teresa- Venimos de parte de la brigada criminal, puesto que hemos recibido una carta de amenaza contra vuestro señor.

-Ahh... Pues... igual queréis preguntar... o algo...

-No te preocupes. -contestó Teresa- Estamos aquí para evitar que pase nada. Cuando necesitemos algo os llamaremos. Quiero hablar un momento con Jane a solas.

-Claro, como guste. Pero será mejor que sea después de comer. Al joven amo no le gusta esperar.- informó la sirvienta.

-Claro. Luego hablamos tú y yo, Jane.

Tras la comida, los dos policías continuaron su visita por la mansión junto a la sirvienta, que en cuanto le pidieron de nuevo estar a solas, se alejó de ellos para volver a sus tareas.

Lisbon y Patrick caminaron de vuelta al salón.

-¿Qué opinas, Jane? -preguntó ella. Sobre la gente de esta casa. Son algo... raros, ¿no crees?

-Desde luego no tienen personalidades muy habituales.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- La sirvienta que acaba de irse, por ejemplo. Su timidez indica que no está acostumbrada a tratar con gente. Dudo que haya servido a nadie antes que a él, y eso que solo lleva aquí dos años. Además, sus manos indican que suele manejar armas. El cocinero fue soldado. Debió estar el alguna guerra dada su forma de hablar, y de moverse, perdió a muchos compañeros allí. El jardinero, dado su particular comportamiento infantil, puedo decir que no tuvo infancia. Sus padres, padrastros, o tutor, no lo sé, debía de mantenerlo encerrado. Algo me dice que están bastante habituados a que su amo esté en peligro. Por último, el Conde, su salvador. Ellos lo ven así, aunque él solo los usa para protegerse a sí mismo y la mansión. Algo me dice que lo que sufrió en aquel accidente donde murieron sus padres ocurrió algo mucho más... grave. En ese momento le ocurrió ese "algo" que le cambió tan drásticamente, y le obligó a ponerse ese parche.

-Muy bien, Jane.- dijo Lisbon- Es bastante raro... eso último ha sonado incluso siniestro. Pero, ¿Y el mayordomo?

-Si... el mayordomo...- repitió él, pensativo.- No tengo nidea.

-¿Cómo que nidea?

-Nope. Es muy frustrante. Pero soy incapaz de ver nada en él. Absolutamente ninguna información. Aparte de ser demasiado perfecto en todo, y que esconde un oscuro secreto junto a Ciel, pero eso lo vi en el chico.

Lisbon soltó una imperceptible risita junto a una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te hace gracia que no sepamos nada del mayordomo?

-No, me hace gracia que por una vez seas incapaz de leer a alguien. Debe de ser incómodo para ti.

-Lo es, Lisbon. Incómodo e inquietante... No..., más bien, me provoca curiosidad. Y mucha.

-Sí... la verdad es que a mí también me entra curiosidad un tipo del que el gran Jane no puede decir nada.

-Normalmente defendería eso demostrándote lo contrario, pero,... del mayordomo no puedo estar seguro ni siquiera de si está mintiendo. -confesó entre dientes.

-Yo nunca miento, señor Jane.- Dijo una siniestra y suave voz detrás de ellos.- Veo que sabe usted ver bien cómo es la gente en realidad con solo mirarles.

-¡Qué susto Sebastian!- exclamó Lisbon. -Bueno... él fue médium en su día, aunque ahora trabaja para nosotros.

-Si..., si..., pero solo estafaba a los demás. Los espíritus no existen. La gente muere y punto, no hay nada más allá. No sé cómo la gente se puede creer esas chorradas.

Sebastian se mantuvo callado y Lisbon continúo.

-De todas formas, te haré unas preguntas ahora, ya que aún no sabemos nada de ti. Si no cooperas te haré las mismas preguntas pero en comisaría. Y ya que has dicho que tú no mientes, espero la verdad.

-Por supuesto señorita Lisbon. - afirmó él junto a una pequeña reverencia. -Vayamos al salón, entonces. Allí estarán más cómodos.

Ellos asintieron, fueron al salón, y se sentaron.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sebastian, -dijo Teresa- puedes sentarte, son bastantes preguntas.

-Está bien.

Sebastian se sentó y Lisbon comenzó el interrogatorio.

-En primer lugar, ¿a qué te dedicabas antes de ser el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive?

-Yo siempre me he dedicado a obedecer las órdenes de mis anteriores amos, cuando los tenía.

-Así que siempre has servido a otros... Ajá... ¿Y qué te llevó a servirle a él?

-¿Al joven amo? Oh. No fui yo quien se ofreció a estar a su servicio. Él me llamó.

-Él... le llamó...- repitió ella. - Así que él te contrató cuando buscaba un mayordomo.

Sebastian no contestó, y Jane aprovechó el silencio para intervenir.

-Si se puede saber... ¿qué es lo que cobras? Para ser tan perfecto debe de ser mucho.

-Aah, es mucho más de lo que una persona pueda estar dispuesta a pagar, señor Jane.

Lisbon ignoró la intervención de Patrick y continuó preguntando.

-¿Qué es lo que hace en su tiempo libre? ¡Ah!, bueno, antes de eso, ¿a quién ha estado sirviendo antes que a Ciel? Necesito saber si has estado relacionado con la mafia, o terroristas.

-Hmm...Verá... Es una lista incómodamente larga, y puede que reconozca algunos nombres en ella. Es por eso que prefiero mantenerla en secreto.- contestó colocando el índice de su mano izquierda delante de su boca sonriente-. Y en cuanto a mis días libres... No tengo. Prometí servir al joven amo hasta el final, y eso es lo que haré.

-Entonces, -cortó Jane- tu idea es que él muera antes que tú, ¿no? Según tengo entendido, los mayordomos suelen servir a una misma familia hasta que mueren. Pero tú dices que has servido a una larga lista de personas, lo que, por lógica supone que ellos ya están muertos.

-¡Jane, ya basta! -se le escuchó a Lisbon.

-Oh, no se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto. Además, está en lo cierto. Ell-

-¡Sebastian!- le cortó Ciel desde la entrada. - Ya basta. Esa información no es necesaria para la investigación. Ellos no la saben, yo no la sé. Y así continuará.

-Sí, joven amo.

-Pero, -dijo Jane- ¿no te impor-

-NO. -cortó Ciel. -No me importa. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, creo que ir-

*¡CLASH!*

El ruido de unos cristales al romperse interrumpió al joven Conde. Todos miraron hacia donde se había producido aquel ruido.

-Sebastian- ordenó Ciel- ve a mirar qué ocurre.

-Enseguida, joven amo. - respondió él, mientras se dirigía hacia el origen del ruido.

Lisbon se puso alerta y agarró la pistola de su costado. Jane se acercó a ella.

-Ni se le ocurra.- le dijo el conde- No permito que mis invitados utilicen armas en mi casa. Guarde eso en este instante.

-Per-

-Me da igual- le cortó de nuevo Ciel.

Tersa dejó que su arma se volviera a deslizar los pocos centímetros que la había sacado en su funda, pero sin apartar la mano de ella.

Sebastian volvió de nuevo junto a ellos.

-Tan solo se ha roto una ventana. -informó- No deben preocuparse, ya está arreglado.

-Las ventanas no se rompen solas.- dijo Jane con tono de superioridad, aunque preocupado.- ¿Ésta se ha roto sola, señor-mayordomo-que-no-miente?

El conde y el mayordomo dibujaron una sonrisa en sus caras.

-No, señor Jane. No se ha roto sola.- contestó.- Han sido los individuos que desean matar al joven amo. Tres. Deben haberse escondo a esperar que llegue la noche. Y... hablando de la noche, está comenzando a oscurecer, quizá deseen quedarse aquí por hoy.

-Pero hay tres tipos por aquí esperando a matarnos... o al menos a él- Dijo Patrick- No parece preocuparos, pero, sinceramente yo no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño sabiendo eso... bueno, ni dormir, ni estar aquí tranquilamente charlando.

Entonces fue Ciel quien intervino.

-Pues entonces cenemos. Sebastian. Vuelvo a tener hambre.

-Sí, mi lord. Enseguida les llevo la cena, por favor. Vayan sentándose.

Y mientras todos iban al comedor, Ciel por delante, Jane pegado a Lisbon, y ella agarrando su pistola del cinturón, el conde decidió que era buen momento para continuar la charla.

-Dígame, señor Jane, -dijo girando la cabeza hacia él mientras continuaba caminando- ¿cree usted en fantasmas? ¿En la magia?

-Claro que no.- contestó sin dudar. -No sé a qué viene esa pregunta estúpida, y, sinceramente no pensé que usted creyera en ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Jane! ¡Debes respetarlo! Yo creo en Dios, y no te obligo a creer en ello. -protestó Lisbon, bajando algo la guardia. -Pero... ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Y por qué ahora?

-Ooh no, por nada. -contestó con una falsa y gran sonrisa que solo Jane fue capaz de ver que era forzada.

Y llegaron al comedor.

Allí les esperaba, con la comida ya puesta en la gran mesa, el mayordomo.

-Espero que disfruten de la cena.- dijo abriendo la mano en señal de que se sentaran.

-¿Pero cuándo ha...?- preguntó Lisbon al aire mientras Jane buscaba la respuesta con la mirada inspeccionando por los rincones del comedor, sin encontrarla.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, y Jane, tras su concienzudo examen del lugar comenzó a reír.

-¿Hm? -Sebastian le miró con curiosidad, y algo extrañado.- ¿hay algo... que le ha hecho gracia?

-¡Je!, Pues sí. Ése ha sido un buen truco. No logro adivinar cómo ha puesto la mesa y llegado aquí tan rápido, mayordomo. Pero he de confesar que me ha gustado, sí señor, un magnífico truco.

-¿Truco?- Ciel miró a Jane. - Siento decepcionarle, pero mi mayordomo no hace 'trucos'. Por favor, les ruego que coman, se va a enfriar.

Y la habitación se quedó en silencio con tan solo el sonido de los cubiertos chocando en el plato.

-Supongo,... -Jane rompió el silencio, Lisbon giró su cabeza hacia él, rezando por que no molestara aún más al conde. - ...que si es usted la mitad de listo de lo que aparenta, tendrá un plan contra los que desean ser sus asesinos.

-Claro que lo tengo. -contestó Ciel con tono aburrido sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

Sin embargo Jane advirtió que el joven conde desvió un instante su mirada hacia el obediente mayordomo que esperaba tras él.

-Tenéis una relación muy particular...-comentó Patrick en alto, llamando la atención de ambos, Sebastian y Ciel.

-¿A qué se refiere?- la curiosidad de Sebastian tomó de nuevo la palabra.

Lisbon y Jane les miraron durante unos segundos.

-Pues es vedad...-comentó Teresa en voz alta.- Las relaciones señor- mayordomo no suelen ser tan... ... bueno, así.

Jane sonrió, Lisbon se dio cuenta de que había hablado en alto.

-¡Lo siento! Yo no pretendía...

-Da lo mismo. - contestó Ciel.- Sin embargo Sebastian es solo mi mayordomo. Su comportamiento es algo aparte. A propósito, Sebastian, trae el postre, me apetece algo dulce ahora.

-¿Podría ir con él?- preguntó inesperadamente Jane mientras se levantaba.

Ciel alzó la cabeza, luego miró al mayordomo, que contestó al invitado.

-... No creo que haya ningún problema.

Y los dos salieron del comedor.

-Siento haber preguntado así, pero he sentido unas ganas terribles de hacerle una pregunta, y no creo que mi jefa me permitiera hacerla.

Sebastian contestó con una mirada de curiosidad. Jane continuó hablando.

-Verás, soy esa clase de persona a la que no se la engaña tan fácilmente. Y quiero que me digas sobre la verdad que escondéis el conde y tú. Hay algo, que... ¿cómo explicarlo?... no logro comprender.

Sebastian sonrió.

-¿Y sabiendo que es algo que el joven amo esconde, no es muy osado exigir una respuesta sin pensar que podría matarle solo por preguntar?

Jane tragó saliva. Sabía que aquel mayordomo no tendría ningún remordimiento por matarle, de hecho, seguramente disfrutaría, pero su curiosidad era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

-Pienso que si me matara sería demasiado aburrido para vosotros dos. ¿No crees? Además aún está el tema de los que quieren asesinar a tu señor. Alguien tendrá que decir que ya está resuelto el tema, ¿no? - dijo mirándole, luego su expresión cambió a una ligeramente más preocupada.- ¿porque está solucionado, verdad?

-... aún no. El joven amo ha dicho que desea hablar con ellos. He pensado que sería mejor hacerles hablar cuando ustedes estén en sus habitaciones sin entrometerse. En cuanto a lo otro..., señor Jane, he visto que es usted un gran investigador, usa bien la lógica y se fija en los detalles.- el mayordomo, tras pasar por la puerta, sonrió levemente y giró la cabeza hacia Patrick.- Me pregunto si cambiaría algo en ti si descubres la verdad... O si el joven amo dejará que vivas sabiéndola.

Jane se estremeció al ver un peculiar brillo rojo en los ojos de Sebastian. Nunca había tenido semejante sensación. El hombre al que acompañaba, que cogía una gran, elegante y deliciosa tarta en su bandeja, le había hecho sentir, con una sola mirada un miedo inexplicable, a pesar de su amigable expresión. Pero su mayor miedo era el haberse dado cuenta de que no podía saber qué era lo que Sebastian estaba pensando hacer. En ése momento solo una cosa se le vino a la mente: Lisbon. Fueron unos segundos desesperantes. Hasta que Sebastian volvió a hablarle, amistosa y servicialmente.

-Bueno, señor Jane, no deseo meterle prisa, pero el joven amo estará impaciente. ¿Le parece que volvamos ya?

Jane, intentando ocultar lo que acababa de sucederle, asintió. El mayordomo estaba actuando como si los anteriores minutos no hubieran existido, y él decidió que era buena idea hacer lo mismo.

-Iré detrás tuyo, si no te importa.-dijo Patrick.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco. El mayordomo se adelantó y mientras pasaba a su lado, volvió a mirarle de esa forma que tanto terror le había causado, y le volvió a causar.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo, señor Jane?- preguntó en un susurro el mayordomo, casi como una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta. Luego esperó dos interminables segundos antes de seguir hablando mientras caminaba y miraba hacia delante. - Aah... Señor Jane, no debe preocuparse, no les haré nada a no ser que sea necesario. Incluso usted tiene secretos que no desea que se revelen.

En ese momento Patrick se preguntó si aquel extraño mayordomo sabía sobre la muerte de su mujer y su hija, así como de su sed de venganza.

-Patrick, me agrada mucho su presencia. Por favor, no haga ninguna estupidez.

Al acabar la frase, Sebastian abrió la puerta al comedor. Entrando en él. Jane intentaba recuperar la compostura. Hacía nada había sentido que acababan de mirar, de alguna forma, en su pasado, su dolor... su alma. Y que a aquel mayordomo le había agradado su desgracia. Pero... eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Él no creía en esas cosas. Le habría sentado algo mal. Sí, tenía que haber sido eso.

Entró al comedor y volvió a sentarse junto a Lisbon. Ella, aunque no tuviera la misma habilidad de Jane, le notó diferente, inquieto.

-Jane, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él tomó aire y la sonrió.

-Claro. Venga, comamos la tarta. Tiene una pinta estupenda.

Lisbon miró la tarta. Él tomó y soltó aire varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ciel se levantó de su asiento.

-Es tarde ya. ¿Desean dormir en habitaciones separadas? ¿O prefieren dormir juntos?

-Am, no, si, Patrick y yo... bueno, nose. Emm, ¿Jane? Esto...

-Creo que es mejor que durmamos en habitaciones distintas, si no os importa.- respondió Patrick Jane con una sonrisa hacia Lisbon.

-Bien. Sebastian, prepara las habitaciones.

-Ahora mismo. -contestó el mayordomo antes de ir.

-Conde... tengo entendido que le gustan los juegos. ¿Qué tal si echamos una partida mientras ese mayordomo tuyo prepara las cosas?

Ciel pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Está bien. Una partida. Subamos arriba. Qué quiere jugar, ¿ajedrez, billar...?

-Si me da a elegir, ¿qué tal el ajedrez?

-Muy bien.

-Oye, chicos... yo voy a ir a hacer una llamada, si no os importa.

-Puedes hablar abajo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe uno de mis sirvientes?

-No, déjalo. Puedo ir sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon volvió a bajar las escaleras, apoyando una mano en la barandilla mientras admiraba la decoración.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a la oficina.

"Grace, ¿qué ocurre?"

-Soy Lisbon. ¿Habéis encontrado algo más?

"¡Hombre Lisbon! ¿Qué tal en la mansión? Debe de ser preciosa... No he encontrado nada más a parte de lo que ya sabíamos... o no sabíamos, más bien. Es un lugar misterioso... aunque por las fotos he visto que el mayordomo es muy mono, je, je...

-Grace, a ver si te va a oír Riksby… Pero hay muchas cosas que no encajan. Hemos pasado aquí ya unas horas y esos dos me transmiten una sensación que... no sé... - dijo pensativa mientras llevaba su mano al pequeño crucifijo que siempre llevaba al cuello.- Me siento inquieta.

"Ese instinto tuyo, Lisbon. No les quites el ojo de encima. Y más te vale tener vigilado también a Jane."

Teresa suspiró.

-Si... lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Espero que resolvamos el caso para mañana.

"Seguro que sí. Pero tened cuidado, ¿bien?"

-Sí, sí. Gracias Grace.

"Nada. Venga, adiós, y llámame con lo que sea."

-Claro. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a suspirar. Entones oyó una vocecita a lo lejos.

-La...-la puedo ayudar... ¿en algo?...

Mei Rin acababa de entrar.

-¿Hm? No, gracias estoy bien. Iré enseguida a la habitación.

Mei asintió.

-Nosotros nos vamos también a la cama. Buenas noches, señorita.

Teresa asintió y se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

-... ¡Pero si se me ha olvidado decirle que están los asesinos en la casa! ¿¡Cómo se me ha podido pasar!? Madre mía...

Y cuando se disponía a volver a llamar a la oficina, Sebastian apareció por la puerta.

-Señorita. Se la ve preocupada. Por favor, permítame acompañarla a su habitación para que pueda descansar.

-...Claro, Sebastian. Estoy muy cansada por todo lo de hoy. Pero espera a que llame a mi compañera, se me ha ol-

-Aah, déjelo, ya me he encargado de eso. No tiene que molestarse.

-Pensaba que estabas preparando las habitaciones.

Él contestó con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Oye... cuando dices que te has encargado...

-Tranquila, no están muertos.

-...Los policías somos nosotros. Creo que estaría bien poder hablar con ellos a ver qué les sacamos. Mañana nos los llevamos a comisaría.

-Lo lamento, el joven amo ha dejado muy claro que quiere hablar con ellos antes. Además... no sé si después de hablar con él vayan a poder decir ninguna frase más.

-... No. Si algo me ha enseñado trabajar tanto tiempo con Jane es a imponer mi autoridad. Si de alguna forma has logrado atraparlos, quiero hablar con ellos. Ahora.

La cara pensativa de Sebastian se volvió en una pequeña y siniestra sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Permítame avisar al joven amo primero.

Subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaban Jane y Ciel.

*Toc, toc* Sebastian golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Joven amo. Siento interrumpir, pero la señorita Lisbon desea hablar con nuestros... "otros invitados".

-Da lo mismo- contestó el conde levantándose del sillón.- Ya habíamos terminado.

Sebastian miró el tablero.

-Aah... ya veo...

-Cállate. Venga, será mejor terminar con esto ya, tengo sueño.

-Sí. Me apetece ver a esos asesinos. -dijo Jane con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba enérgicamente de su sillón.- ¿A usted no, conde?

Ciel le miró con aburrimiento.

-Psé. Ya he dicho que tengo sueño. Acabemos cuanto antes. Vamos Sebastian.

-Pues vamos- dijo Jane dando una palmada con las manos antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Los tres siguieron a Sebastian por los pasillos iluminados con velas hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta. Y girando la llave, la abrió.

-Por favor, pasen.

Y allí estaban tres tipos sentados en el suelo contra la pared más alejada de la puerta.

-Pero... no están atados. -comentó Lisbon.

Ciel se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario. No se moverán, ¿verdad, Sebastian?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-No, joven amo.

Dos de los tres individuos miraron a los que acababan de entrar. El último miraba al suelo y parecía estar rezando.

-¿Quién os ha enviado?- preguntó Jane.

-F-fue el je-el jefe... J-Jou... Vive en el centro de Londres. -contestó el del medio. - O-os puedo dar la dirección. Les juro que no tiene más empleados que nosotros. Somos los mejores mercenarios, así que nos contrató. Nos pagaba bien, así que... P-Por favor, no nos hagan nada. No volveremos por aquí, lo juro.

-¿Está suplicando?- preguntó Patrick a Lisbon.

-Parece... tú eres el experto en esto...

-¿Pero qué les ha hecho tu mayordomo para que se pongan así?

-Qué más da. -contestó Lisbon.- Han confesado. Mañana los llevamos a comisaría. Voy a esposarles de mientras.

-¿Nos va a llevar con usted?- preguntó el de la derecha con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Ella les esposó y se fue a la cama. Ciel, Jane y Sebastian se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Puedo quedarme un momento con ellos? -preguntó Jane.- No tardaré en subir también a mi habitación.

-Claro... -contestó Ciel. - Vamos Sebastian.

Conde y mayordomo subieron a la habitación.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo. - comentó Sebastian mientras le ponía las ropas de dormir a Ciel.

-Y que lo digas, Sebastian. Además esos dos parecen bastante más listos que otros policías con los que nos hemos encontrado.

-¿Lo dice por la partida de ajedrez?

-Bah. Cállate. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Además, no es como si me hubiera ganado.

-Pero usted tampoco lo ha hecho.

El conde, ignorando a Sebastian, continuó hablando.

-Parece que ese Jane sabe ya demasiado con una sola mirada... me resulta muy incómodo. No quiero que se entrometa. Ah, y acaba con esos tres del sótano cuanto antes. A saber qué termina sacándoles.

Sebastian acostó delicadamente a Ciel, le desató el parche y lo dejó en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Luego contestó.

-No sé qué tan bueno es el señor Patrick Jane en su trabajo, pero no debería poder hacerles hablar sobre lo que han visto.

Los ojos de los dos se miraron un momento antes de que Ciel los cerrara y se recostara en su gran cama.

-Eso espero...

Sebastian sopló las velas y bajó al sótano. Jane estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-Ah, Sebastian. Hola. Subía ya a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

En medio del silencio los pasos de Jane alejándose se oyeron por todo el pasillo. Sebastian entró en la habitación. Los tres asesinos ni se inmutaron de que había entrado.

-Hm...

Miraban a la nada y movían los labios de vez en cuando como intentando pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Si no fuera porque tienen los ojos abiertos diría que están dormidos... -comentó en alto el mayordomo.

Sebastian se acercó a uno de ellos y se agachó para verle mejor.

-...

-¡Jane! Por Dios qué susto. ¿Se puede saber por qué no te has ido a tu habitación? -preguntó Lisbon desde su cama al ver a Patrick.

-Quería verte dormir. Pareces un angelito.

-No seas estúpido. ¿Qué quieres?

-Verás, resulta que he estado abajo con esos tipos, sin duda uno de los casos más rápidos que hemos tenido, pero estaban muy raros cuando entramos antes, ¿no crees? Pues he estado con ellos un rato. Y no les he podido sacar demasiado, per-

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? - Preguntó ella con ironía.- Bueno, de todos modos el caso ya está resuelto. Mañana los llevaremos a comisaría y encerraremos al que llaman su jefe. Además no creo que nos convenga meternos con ése crío. Es más influente de lo que parece. Déjalo estar. Y ahora déjame dormir tranquila.

-Pero Lisbon, escucha un momento ¿quieres? Como estaban tan raros, y no hablo solo de esos tres, me quedé un rato a solas con los asesinos. Y les he hecho entrar en trance.

-¡Jane! ¡Pero cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no-!

-¡Sshhh! Calla y déjame acabar. Parece que han sufrido una especie de alucinación. Creo que les ha drogado o algo. Y no descarto que nos hagan lo mismo.

-Jane, el que está delirando aquí eres tú. A ver, ¿por qué iban ellos a hacer algo así?

-No lo sé pero lo averiguaré.

-No te metas en líos...- contestó Lisbon antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse dormida.

Patrick volvió a su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, antes que nadie, Patrick se levantó y salió.

-¿...Sebastian? -Preguntó frotándose los ojos el joven conde mientras se sentaba en la cama. -¿No es un poco pronto para que vengas?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no soy Sebastian.- contestó Jane al tiempo que, al no haberse puesto aún el parche, Ciel cerraba instintivamente su ojo derecho. - He venido a saber qué es lo que pasó ayer exactamente.

-... ¿Por qu-?

-Mira, Ciel.- le cortó Jane mientras se acercaba a él - A mí me da igual quién seas, o qué edad tengas. Aquí pasa algo raro, y yo lo voy a descubrir.

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? ¿Tanto deseas saber qué es lo que se oculta entre estas paredes? ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena? Ya tienes tu caso resuelto, ¿no? ¿Por qué insistir tanto entonces, sabiendo que puedes acabar igual que esos del sótano?

Jane se apartó unos centímetros, luego recuperó la compostura.

-Llámalo curiosidad, si quieres.

-Yo diría más bien arrogancia.

Jane se encogió los hombros.

-Seguramente también.

Ciel miró al fondo de la habitación, y preguntó.

-¡Tsk! ¿Te hace gracia?

-Je, je... mucha... joven amo.

Sebastian salió de las sombras de la gran habitación y se fue acercando a paso lento hacia ellos.

-Una conversación deliciosamente interesante...

-¿Quién te manda meterte en conversaciones privadas?

-Oh, vamos, vamos, no me vengas a éstas alturas con eso. Sabes bien que no puedes esconder nada de mí. Es mi deber saber todo lo que haces. ¿Cómo iba sino a protegerte? Pero usted, señor Jane... hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien como usted. Ésa convicción, ésa seguridad en usted mismo, ésa... arrogancia, como ha dicho el joven amo. No se encuentran tan fácil de esa forma increíblemente bien mezcladas por la desesperación en alguien. Ha sido un espectáculo digno, sí señor. No encontró la llave de la habitación rebuscando tan sutilmente en mi bolsillo así que directamente la abrió con ése pequeño alambre. ¿No es fascinante su insistencia?

Al acabar la frase Sebastian estaba ya al lado de Ciel, y se disponía a acariciarle el pelo con su mano. El conde se la apartó con desprecio antes de que llegara a hacerlo. Patrick se extrañó al ver que mayordomo sonrió cuando lo hizo, como si le hubiera agradado ése comportamiento. Entonces el mayordomo sacó un cuchillo de la cubertería de plata y jugueteó con él en la mano.

-U-un momento, -dijo Jane amagando levantar sus manos -¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Pensé que erais gente civilizada. Vamos, solo estábamos charlando, ¿no? Os buscareis problemas si usas eso para lo que no es.

-Ah, ¿Y para qué es en realidad? ¿Para qué inventó en realidad la especie humana los 'cuchillos' sino para cortar la carne, o para matar?

Jane se encogió de hombros mientras daba dos pasos atrás. Sebastian sacó otros dos cuchillos más de la nada y los agarró entre los dedos junto con una maliciosa sonrisa suya, y del conde.

-Ahora, -dijo autoritario Ciel- vas a decirme la verdadera razón de vuestra presencia en mi casa.

-Amm... bueno a ver... habíamos recibido informes de diferentes incidentes digamos cuestionables relacionados con el apellido 'Phantomhive' y siempre resultaba que teníamos que ignorarlo por órdenes reales. L-la nota de amenaza y asesinatos de otros nobles son reales. Solo me encargué de coger éste caso para resolver qué ocurría aquí.

-¡Ajá!, ¡Así que sí que me engañaste después de todo!- una voz femenina y muy cabreada entró por la puerta con una pistola en la mano, apuntando directa a la cabeza de Sebastian.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para que te enfades conmigo. Pero mejor que apuntes al conde. El mayordomo no hará nada si él está en peligro. Para él la vida de Ciel es más importante que la suya.

Lisbon frunció el ceño pero acabó por hacer caso a Jane.

-Hacéis una extraña pareja vosotros dos... -comentó Ciel en alto.

Un gran silencio inundó la estancia mientras los cuatro intercambiaban miradas. Al fin, Lisbon lo rompió.

-Bueno. Aunque seas un niño, tu mayordomo no lo es. -dijo sin apartar la trayectoria de la pistola de Ciel. Luego miró a Sebastian. - Deja esos cuchillos en el suelo. O le disparo. Me da igual a él en la pierna o a ti en la cabeza si no obedeces.

Aunque no lo exteriorizó, Teresa sintió estremecerse cuando el joven conde, en lugar de miedo, respeto o cualquier otra cosa, mostró una siniestra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lisbon... creo que no te hacen caso.

-Eso ya lo veo. -contestó ella entre dientes.

*¡BANG!* un ruido seco sonó en la habitación.

-Eso ha sido un aviso. El siguiente dará a alguno de vosotros como no obedezcáis- amenazó de nuevo ella.

-No lo habéis entendido.- dijo Ciel incorporándose mejor en su cama.- Aquí mando yo.

-Pero es ella quien tiene la pistola...-comentó Jane señalándola.

-Si me disculpan...-cortó Sebastian despreocupado- Parece el joven amo no ha decidido mataros aún. Creo que le habéis caído bien. Si estuviera en vuestra posición podría decirse que me sentiría halagado.

-...

-...

-... Sebastian, mejor cállate. Está amaneciendo y empiezo a tener hambre. Si no terminamos con esto pronto serás tú el que lo pague.

-¡Bueno ya basta de tanta tontería! - gritó Lisbon apuntando directamente a Sebastian.- deja esas armas. Ahora. O disparo.

-No lo hagas.- ordenó el joven conde.

Lisbon quitó el seguro de su arma mientras continuaba apuntando al mayordomo. Éste lanzó varios cuchillos en dirección a Jane y Teresa, que disparó tres veces.

Jane abrió los ojos tras haberlos cerrado por el ruido, y vio reflejado el brillo que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana en tres balas que caían al suelo desde los dedos del mayordomo, produciendo un ruido metálico que envolvió la habitación.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Lisbon que no te engañen.-la tranquilizó él- Le habrá quitado las balas a tu pistola mientras dormías, por eso estaban tan tranquilos antes.

-¿Jane, qué haces ahí atr...? - Lisbon cortó su frase a mitad al ver la manga del brazo derecho de su compañero clavado a la pared por dos brillantes cuchillos plateados.

-Mi mayordomo ha sido muy considerado al no clavártelo directamente en el brazo... o la cabeza.

-... Estoy bien.

Lisbon asintió y volvió a ponerse de frente a Ciel y Sebastian. Recargó su arma con otro cartucho. El anterior cayó al suelo, y Jane vio rodar las balas que sobraban por el suelo.

-Lisbon espera, aquí hay algo que no enca-

-Sebastian, - el joven conde alzó la voz en mitad de la habitación. El mayordomo giró su cabeza hacia él. - sácalos de aquí a los dos. Ahora. Quiero que esto no haya ocurrido, ¿Entiendes? ¡Es una orden! - sentenció abriendo su ojo derecho, el cual Jane y Lisbon vieron brillar con tono extraño al tiempo que él daba la orden.

-Yes, my Lord. -contestó obediente el demonio con ojos brillantes en la habitación que se había vuelto de nuevo más oscura.

El sonido hueco y metálico del último cuchillo al chocar contra el suelo, sonó segundos antes de caer la pistola de Teresa Lisbon de sus temblorosas manos al ver acercarse a algo tan irreal, que parecía sacado de su peor pesadilla, y poco después desmayarse en brazos de Jane, desgarrándose la manga para sujetarla, y que con un grito ahogado exclamó su nombre, antes de volver a mirar al siniestro mayordomo a los ojos y caer en el mismo profundo sueño en el que acababa de sumirse Lisbon.

Y se despertaron los dos con un sobresalto y el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que podían pensar, en el sofá de la comisaría.

-Buenos días dormilones, qué, ¿os lo pasasteis bien ayer, eh? -bromeó Van Pelt sujetando una bandeja con dos tazas de té- Tomad, anda, os he preparado esto. Lo he puesto en dos tazas por si tú también quieres, Lisbon.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Se disculparon para ir al despacho de Teresa y se quedaron en silencio un rato, el cual les pareció muy largo.

-Lisbon... - dijo finalmente Jane tras tomar una decisión, y apoyándose suavemente en el brazo de su compañera. - Estás alterada. Deja que te tranquilice un poco para que podamos hablar. Quiero que cierres los ojos y me escuches.

Ella asintió y obedeció.

-Escucha mi voz, quiero que pienses en algo, un recuerdo. Un recuerdo feliz...

Pasó casi media hora cuando Cho los vio salir del despacho de Lisbon. Los siguió con la mirada. A ella hasta las escaleras, y él hasta su cómodo sofá. Sin mostrar expresión alguna, cogió la caja de encima de la mesa y comenzó a revisarla. Jane simulaba estar dormido, pero no lo estaba. Parecía agitado mientras murmuraba para sí mismo:

Yo no creo en cosas que no existen. No es verdad. Fue todo un sueño. Tuvo que serlo. ... Sí, fue tan solo un mal sueño causado por el cansancio. Será mejor que duerma. Riksby y los demás se encargarán del autor de las amenazas. Olvidaré esa mala jugada de mi mente y me concentraré en lo importante... Sí, lo importante... Lisbon no se tiene porqué enterar que he sido yo el que ha borrado ése mal recuerdo... y yo lo olvidaré también pronto. No sirve de nada tener una mentira como recuerdo.

Y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, mientras acariciaba la rasgadura que tenía en su traje e intentaba pensar en su propia venganza particular.

Pocos días después el asesino que había amenazado a tantos nobles fue llevado a prisión, y los informes de desaparición de los tres mercenarios que había contratado se evaporaron entre un montón de carpetas de páginas y páginas de papeleo.

-Joven amo. Anoche tardó mucho en ordenarme que me encargara de ellos... ¿Por qué?

-... Siendo sincero, no estoy seguro. Quizá sea simplemente porque me cayó bien su forma de actuar, de pensar... no lo sé.

-Hmm... Ciertamente, logró sacar bastante información a esos asesinos antes de que bajara a matarlos. Los dejó en un estado realmente interesante sin siquiera tocarlos. No había visto nunca a ningún humano capaz de eso a tal nivel. Sin duda será un buen policía.

-Supongo. - contestó Ciel con indiferencia comiéndose la última cucharada de su trozo de pastel de chocolate.- Teniendo a esa agente tan instintiva harán una buena pareja.

-Sí... Aunque Lord Henry está algo molesto por haber tenido que decirle que no podía venir anoche.

-Da lo mismo. De todas formas ahora debemos pensar en otras cosas, Sebastian. Parece que hay un nuevo caso que preocupa a la reina, y debemos encargarnos.

-Yes, my lord."

Bueeno, pues espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño crossover entre éstas dos grandes series (debo decir que de kuroshitsuji siempre he preferido el manga. Y que seguramente me volveré a ver muchos de los magnificos capítulos d el mentalista ahora que ha terminado) dejen algún comentario si creen que le ha faltado/sobrado algo a la historia para poder continuar mejorando. ^.^


End file.
